


the king's candidates

by orphan_account



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 06:35:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6184468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Judal has a thing for Kouen. He also has a thing for Sinbad.</p><p>So why not put them together?</p><p>“I told you,” Sinbad struggles to speak clearly, but Judal commends him on his effort. “Didn’t you hear me?”</p><p>“You told me I was a whore-“ Kouen snaps back, but he gasps sharply, cutting off his train of thought. “-and I did admit it, didn’t you hear-?”</p><p>"You're both pretty, so don't worry," Judal breaks in. When the two turn to him, one flattered, one outraged, he just smiles, and twirls his staff around his fingers, enjoying the way the rukh chatter. "Of course, I'm prettier."</p><p>That starts a whole new round of arguing.</p><p>Yes, Judal thinks, soaking in the sun, This is nice.</p><p>Shameless smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the king's candidates

Sinbad’s hair was always depicted as a brilliant purple, dipping into amethyst, but Judal knows it isn’t so. It’s actually more subdued, an almost-black the color of dusty plums threaded with blonde and brown and sometimes red hair, just enough to be noticeable. When it’s untied like this, it flows to his back, wispy and thin as the chatters of the rukh around them, brilliant as the white rukh that flocks to him in droves, close enough to touch if they tried, but not really, not absorbing into him like it would for a magi. Judal tilts his head, interested, always watching. It’s so different from Kouen, who has lashes and eyes as dark as black rukh, but hair with a shine that burns into his vision, searing his eyes. Kouen is warm and brilliant and yet so untouchable, like a flame. Sinbad is like the lightning he plays with so often-alight, devastatingly powerful, and eerily beautiful. Sinbad understands, and he’s a good king, and a good king candidate. Judal understands why Yunan didn’t choose Sinbad, at any rate, because Sinbad is too good, too perfect sometimes, and it makes shivers rack his body and rukh flock around him, 

So maybe that’s why the contrast between them is so lovely.

Judal knows Sinbad looks best when he’s forced to do something, stripped of all his free will that he seems so fond of. He loves _making_ Sinbad get on his knees, watching him act under Judal’s orders. Sinbad looks lovely under restrictions, and even more so when Sinbad _knows_ he’s in control, _knows_ he’s got Judal pinned down but can’t do _anything_ , because he’s helpless under the magi’s coaxing commands. But Kouen? Kouen is haughty, yes, and frigid, but he’s not like Sinbad, who wouldn’t know humiliation if it slapped him on the ass. Judal likes watching Kouen blush and squirm, watching him destroy his dignity as he eagerly laps up a cock in his mouth, moaning around it when he can’t breathe like a two-cent _whore_ , because that’s all Kouen is, really, underneath that exterior. Kouen looks the best when he’s defiling himself, with a cock in his mouth and Judal’s dick in his ass, whimpering when Judal gives up and just _thrusts_ into that sinful mouth, pulling on his hair the harsh way he likes it so much.

But when he’s out of the equation, and it’s just Kouen and Sinbad, it’s so much _better_.

Sinbad’s poised above Kouen like a cat about to strike, his dark hair loose and flowing, almost-brushing Kouen’s pale skin, mouth pulled into a smirk. Kouen is pale, even for him, and flushed, biting his lip to keep himself from panting. The king on Sindria tugs on a lock of red hair _hard_ , and Kouen cries out, arching his back, while Sinbad lets his amber eyes roam over the other’s body. Judal privately thinks that Kouen looks lovely like this, goatee gone under Koumei’s razor, hair grown to his hips. His pale skin sharply contrasts with Sinbad’s own dusky-toned limbs, and Judal _lives_ for that difference.

Kouen and Sinbad are single-handedly the most _powerful_ king’s candidates he’s ever seen, and even Yunan admitted that very few shone as brightly as they did. The flutter of rukh around them for everything that they do, that shock of magic he gets when he touches either of them-it _hurts_ , and it hurts in the most pleasurable way. The multi-colored rukh flicker and swarm around them, and Judal can’t even tell who’s who. His own dark rukh rubs against his skin, filling him with power, letting him shine much brighter. Ropes of magical power pulse within his skin, threatening to burst. He shushes his magic, focusing on imbuing his two candidates with magoi, noting that Sinbad now has Kouen’s chin in between his fingers as the crown prince struggles weakly. Kouen may be powerful, but Sinbad is on a whole different level-a First Class Singularity. Judal blinks lazily.

“You’re so pretty like this,” Sinbad murmurs, his lips leaving praises on Kouen’s skin. With a particularly hard nip at his hip, Kouen digs his fingers into the sheets. “All spread out and wanton for me. Don’t swallow your noises, Kouen. Let me hear.”

Kouen shakes his head wearily, glaring feebly at Sinbad. 

“Never.” He rasps.

“You’re always so difficult,” Sinbad sighs. “Very well. Suck.”

In a moment, the tip of his cock is next to Kouen’s mouth, and Kouen hesitates briefly before taking it into his mouth. Once he gets the tip in his mouth, Sinbad grins wickedly, and Judal can’t quite believe his eyes when Sinbad just takes Kouen’s shoulders and hefts him _up_ , letting Kouen sputter and choke around his cock. Judal considers telling Sinbad that it might be too rough, and then looks over and sees Kouen’s eyes forming tears out of the corner of his eyes, and he looks so pretty, being mouth-fucked and crying and moaning as he takes in Sinbad’s cock and swallows it whole, which gets the king to shudder and rock down on Kouen, who has a pretty decent gag reflex. Judal knows Kouen’s throat is going to be sore as hell tomorrow, but fuck if he cares.

He notes, absently, through long strokes of his own cock, that Kouen is trying not to retch and struggling to breathe, and that just makes him harder.

“Come on, little prince,” Sinbad murmurs lovingly and mockingly. Nowadays, it’s hard to separate the two. “Surely you can do better than that.”

Then he gathers Kouen’s long hair into his hands, and pulls. Judal chokes, because that just makes Kouen whimper and shudder around Sinbad’s dick, and the redhead just sucks harder, cheeks hollowing out. Well, damn if that isn’t hot. Kouen seems to sense something, and bobs his head up and down rhythmically, until Sinbad pulls out and comes on his face, thick ropes shooting across his neck and shoulders. Kouen closes his eyes, and fuck if he doesn’t look wrecked, hair mussed and lips swollen, bites purpling on his body as cum slowly trickles down his cheek. Judal faintly thinks, utterly turned on, that he’ll never be able to erase that image from his mind and will therefore be sporting a boner in front of, say, Gyokuen. Or that brat, Aladdin.

“Kouen,” Sinbad coaxes, still basking in the afterglow. He sits by Kouen on the bed, cupping his face, careful to not get any cum on his hands. “Come on. Tell me how my cum tastes.”

Well, fuck. Judal comes hard, and wipes of his hands, eager to hear Kouen’s response. Kouen blinks slowly, his eyelids dribbling half-dry cum. Judal doesn’t think that should be as hot as it is, and evidently, Sinbad thinks the same. Kouen-the cheeky exhibitionist, that bastard-takes a long, slender finger and drags it across his cheek, sucking the cum off with a lewd _pop_. His ruby-red eyes eyes flutter open and closed.

“Bitter,” Kouen comments. “But not bad. I…kind of like it.”

Where the hell has that Kouen been all this time?

Then Kouen rakes another finger across his chest, and offers it to Sinbad shyly, his long eyelashes sweeping across his cheeks. _That’s not fair_ , Judal internally protests. _That’s just unfair._ His limp cock stirs back to life. Sinbad swallows audibly, and looking into Kouen’s eyes, he takes it into his mouth, sucking thoughtfully.

“You’re right,” He confirms with the crown prince of Kou. “It _is_ bitter.”

Kouen withdraws, smiling triumphantly, like that was his goal all along. Judal can’t take it anymore.

“Well, _that_ was a lovely show,” He declares, red eyes shining with mischief. “But I’ll be taking over now. Move over, Kouen.”

The red-haired prince obediently obeys-Judal thinks that if he knew a rough mouth-fuck could make Entei so submissive, he would have done it long ago-and Judal slips into his place, looking at Sinbad’s interested golden eyes, which are always so pretty. Judal, still in his high, smirks at Sinbad. And then he leans up and kisses him.

Kissing with Sinbad is always…so electrifying. Judal pushes Sinbad’s tongue back and back, but then Sinbad’s there, prodding and expectant, with a taste like wine and something bitter, which must be his cum. Judal laps at that taste, and agrees with Kouen-it _is_ rather addicting. When they part, panting, Judal is undeterred, pressing kisses everywhere he can reach. His eyes are wide open and innocent the way that Sinbad likes him to look, pleading. Sinbad kisses him back, undoing his braid carelessly, letting curtains of black hair fall behind him, lush and thick and shining, like a black sun. Behind them, Kouen hums impatiently, and squirms into their embrace, pulling Sinbad off in order to kiss Judal. Judal quite likes this new Kouen, who’s needy and whiny and never quite quiet, like how Judal often is in bed.

They separate, and somehow Kouen’s cleaned his face off, Judal notices. Shame. He liked how he looked. But his lips are still kiss-swollen, and his cheeks are flushed, so he supposes that’s a suitable replacement. He leans over to kiss Kouen again, but the prince is already straddling an amused Sinbad where Judal was, sucking and biting his scars, which makes Sinbad stiffen. Judal really, _really_ wants to comment on how expressionless Kouen looks during this as revenge for stealing Sinbad, but then Kouen looks up. His eyes are half-lidded and pupils blown, and his irises are so filled with lust, it makes Sinbad shiver a little.

Oh. That’s all right then. 

“Carry on,” Judal grandly announces. The black _rukh_ chatter in pleasure. He catches one and pets it, utterly enraptured. Sinbad rolls his eyes, but obliges. Kouen shudders and whimpers, which is hot, Judal supposes, even when he’s seen it before, and privately thinks that Kouen should get a new trick, one he doesn’t use every five minutes. Like Kouen can hear him, the redhead sends him a dark glare.

“If you want to be fucked so badly,” Sinbad finally gives, “Then show me how much you want it.”

His voice rings with challenge, and Kouen’s eyes narrow. He curls up on Sinbad’s shoulder, catlike, and his lips pout seductively.

“Please, _Sinbad_ ,” Kouen begs. “Sinbad, _please_ fuck me, I want you to _fuck me so bad_ , please, _I don’t want to walk tomorrow_ -“

Holy _shit_ , how the _fuck_ is _Sinbad not just fucking him right then and there-_

“So prepare yourself.” Sinbad states blandly. Okay, Judal is really trying not to come right here and now. It’s another challenge, loud and clear. Kouen grits his teeth and _flushes_ , finally, bright pink all over. Judal smiles privately. Ah, there it is. He should have known Kouen couldn’t keep up this confident facade up forever. He leans closer.

“What’s the problem, _crown prince_?” He asks, a little smile playing on his lips. “Too shy to play with the big boys?”

“Shut _up_ -“ Kouen grits out, and he pulls out a bottle of thick oil before drizzling it lavishly on his slender fingers. Sinbad and Judal look on, interested, as Kouen pauses, hesitates, and then plunges head on. It’s one finger, but Kouen is squirming and fidgeting, crooking his finger desperately. He adds two more in quick succession, and suddenly, he stills, eyes glazed over with pleasure as he hits _that spot,_ and he just rears up and fucks himself on his fingers. He’s a panting, moaning mess, writhing desperately, and Judal and Sinbad look on in fascination.

“Beautiful.” Sinbad finally breathes. Judal agrees.

So Sinbad saunters over, pulling Kouen’s arm away, and Kouen whimpers at the loss, normally stoic face screwing up in pleasure. Then, Sinbad pours a generous amount of oil on his cock, slicking it to the base. Kouen is enraptured.

Then Sinbad flips him over and slams in.

“Fuck,” Judal’s king vessel swears lowly, hot and rich as desert oases. The magi shudders at the noise. “Fuck, fuck, fuck. Why the _hell_ aren’t you loose, you _whore_?”

“If I’m a whore,” Kouen shakily retorts, “Then at least I’m a whore you like to fuck.”

“Shut _up_ , you lewd _slut_ , I liked you better when you were quiet and fuckable-“

“So _fuck me already_ , you son of a-“

Judal’s a little impressed, honestly. Lineage is huge in the Kou Empire, and insulting that is like setting fire to someone’s house.

“Oh, you _asked for it-“_ Sinbad growls, taking his hips and slamming them back down. Kouen arcs his back, keening, moaning, and murmuring nonsense. “You like that, don’t you, you filthy whore, you like my cock in your ass, you’re taking it so well, you were _made_ for this, weren’t you? Just crying and moaning for my cock, just _admit it_ , under those robes and armor and fake words of world domination, all you want is a thick cock in your ass, don’t you, you little _slut_?”

“I don’t, I’m not-,” Kouen bites back, flushing red as he shakes his head vigorously. Sinbad sees his opportunity, and runs a hand through his red hair, tugging hard, which makes Kouen cry and let out a breathy groan that goes directly to Judal’s stomach, where it pools in a simmering ball of flame. The rukh are chattering furiously, tinged a furious pink except for the black that’s _swarming_ around Judal. “I’m _not-!”_

“ _Liar_ ,” Sinbad gasps, biting savagely at Kouen’s neck, high above what he’ll be able to cover the next day. “You dirty liar, I bet you even _sucked_ the emperor’s dick, like the _salacious_ whore you _know_ you are, with that _look_ in your eyes.”

“I’m _not_ ,” Kouen retorts sharply-well, as sharply as he can considering the circumstances. That makes Sinbad slow to a smooth stop, grasping Kouen’s hair. Judal’s really, really happy he didn’t interrupt now-this is so _hot_ , he swears, and the _rukh_ around him suddenly chatter noisily, as if they’re disapproving. 

Sinbad leans down to Kouen’s ear, and purrs quietly, “If you’re so adamant about it, I guess I’ll have to convince you. I’m not moving, _Kouen_ , so you’ll have to fuck yourself on my cock.”

Of all the sinful things to do, Judal finds out that he likes this idea quite a bit.

There’s a beat of silence before Kouen groans and screws up his eyes, saying “ _screw it”_ and just rising up and going back down with an obscene _squish_ noise that makes _Judal_ blush a little. Sinbad is equally as surprised, golden eyes widening before he gets this _look_ in his eyes, and _oh_ , Judal quite _likes_ this new setup he’s created, especially if Sinbad keeps on making those shameless noises. Sinbad the Shameless. Judal likes the sound of that. So what would Kouen be? It doesn’t matter, really, Judal admits, unless he gets to see his gorgeous kings fuck each other in a public space, flushing in humiliation and if that isn’t a pretty picture-Judal comes, hard, but his two candidates aren’t far behind, collapsing hard.

“I told you,” Sinbad struggles to speak clearly, but Judal commends him on his effort. “Didn’t you hear me?”

“You told me I was a _whore_ -“ Kouen snaps back, but he gasps sharply, cutting off his train of thought. “-and I _did_ admit it, didn’t you hear-?”

"You're both pretty, so don't worry," Judal breaks in. When the two turn to him, one flattered, one outraged, he just smiles, and twirls his staff around his fingers, enjoying the way the rukh chatter. "Of course, I'm prettier."

That starts a whole new round of arguing.

 _Yes,_ Judal thinks, soaking in the sun,  _This is nice._

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry not sorry. Shamelessness abounds.


End file.
